


Beautiful In White

by VMikaelson



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 18:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMikaelson/pseuds/VMikaelson
Summary: Everyone's favorite hybrid comes running back to Mystic Falls to save the day and to save a certain blonde. "I feel a little hurt, love. I mean friends invite friends to one's wedding right? And here I thought we were friends" Based off of a tumblr prompt. One-shot.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Beautiful In White

**Author's Note:**

> \- I was hanging around the house with nothing to do since I was on call for work and decided to prowl around klarolinefanficdirectory's tumblr and stumbled upon the prompts posted on the page. I saved a couple that caught my attention.
> 
> \- The title is based off of a song of the same name by Shane Filan. Kinda cheesy but it served as a helpful inspiration to this fic lol
> 
> \- I hope you guys like it :)

Caroline nervously twisted the diamond ring on her finger as she stared at her reflection. Today was the day… she was getting married. This was supposed to be the happiest day of one's life. She would get to spend eternity with the man that she loves, carrying his last name.

Caroline Salvatore.

She loves Stefan with all her heart, but it feels like there's still something off. Like, something is missing and she couldn't put her finger on it. She was too absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the door creak open and a man in a tuxedo slipped in before quietly closing the door again.

Caroline was startled out of her thoughts when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She looked up and her blue eyes met another set of blues in the mirror.

"What are you doing here?" Disbelief clear in her voice.

The curly haired man smiled coyly, "I was already on my way… when I received your alarming message."

"Oh," she looked back down to her hands and started twisting the diamond ring again. "I wasn't thinking straight when I left you that message."

"I feel a little hurt, love." The man started walking towards her. "I thought we were friends. I mean, friends invite friends to one's wedding right?"

He finally reached her where she was standing on the other side of the room and grasped her shoulders - slowly turning her around to face him.

"You look beautiful."

She smiled, fighting the blush that was trying to creep up her cheeks. "Thanks, Klaus."

The hybrid returned her smile. "Now, why wasn't I invited to this wedding with an actual invitation? Instead I got a voicemail from you - hysterically crying - asking me to come to Mystic Falls because it's your wedding day?"

"I wasn't hysterically crying!"

Klaus raised his eyebrows at her before pulling out his phone and playing the said voicemail.

* * *

_Caroline paced the length of the room occasionally looking up from her phone to stop the tears from falling down her cheeks and ruining her makeup. She looked back down and her finger hovered above his name. Just one click and she could finally hear his voice. She didn't understand why she was suddenly getting cold feet. She's been planning her dream wedding since she was a little girl._

_She wanted a summer wedding. The wedding venue was to be in a big city. A big city like… New Orleans. There's this venue there called, The Montegut House. She wanted a rustic theme for the wedding and that place was just as she imagined it would be. Her dress was supposed to be a strapless sweetheart neckline, high-low hem, and made of lace._

_Instead, it was fall. She was getting ready to be married in the backyard of the Salvatore boarding house. In the same small town she and all her friends grew up in. She was standing in the middle of the room in a fluffy dress that was a little too long and with a neckline that did not do her any justice. Although Stefan chose this, the dress was all wrong. At least, wrong for her anyway. This dress… this dress would look good on Elena Gilbert._

_Caroline wanted to bang her head on - well - anything at this point. She stared at her phone, tears blurring her vision. Pressing the call button, she expected an accented voice to greet her. She was met with an automated voice telling her to leave a message. The blonde tried to calmly start explaining everything she was feeling, when she couldn't hold back anymore and started crying into her phone._

" _Hey, um, I don't even know where to begin. I just… I really just wanted to hear your voice. I'm getting married, Klaus. I don't know why I feel this way. I love Stefan, I know I do. But there's this small voice in the back of my mind telling me that all of this is wrong. I'm getting married in the same town I grew up in with all my childhood friends invited. Everything looks amazing for the wedding, but it feels like it's not enough."_

_Caroline was gasping for air and was struggling to form coherent sentences at that point. With her phone still tightly clutched in her hand, she continued, "He told me he loves me, and that's why I said yes. I thought I finally found a good guy that would treat me well, and would never hurt me. But, I saw the way he looked at her during our wedding rehearsal. He still looks at her the same way he used to all those years ago when we were still in school. The same look that you would give me… Anyway, I'm just rambling. I don't even know the purpose of this call. I didn't really think it through. I guess, I was hoping that you would come running to Mystic Falls and - I don't know - save me? One last time?"_

* * *

"Okay!" Caroline pushed the phone down. "I don't need to hear myself crying and yelling in your voicemail!"

Klaus looked at her seriously, "I do apologize for not being able to answer, love. I was already on the jet on my way here. I was intending to gate crash, but when I landed and listened to your message, I did come running as soon as I could."

Caroline gave him a teary smile and wrapped her arms around him. "It should've been you."

"What are you talking about?" The hybrid asked, his heart thundering inside his chest.

"It should've been you right from the start." The baby vampire looked up at him and reached up to caress his cheek. "You were always the one that came running whether or not I needed you. You would drop everything just to help me and my friends with our silly problems. You were going to come and crash my wedding because you didn't get an invitation. You always put me first and I've been blind to it for so long. I shouldn't be getting married here, I shouldn't be wearing this dress, and Stefan definitely shouldn't be the one waiting outside for me. It should've been you…"

Klaus pulled away from her and wiped her tears with his thumbs. "Is that your way of proposing?"

"Maybe. Are you going to say yes?"

"Sweetheart, you know I would. But lucky for you I'm a bit old fashioned."

Caroline gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Klaus held both of her hands in his as he knelt down with one knee. "I've been carrying this around hoping that one day the love and light of my life would finally get some sense knocked into her and come running to me. Alas, she likes to make things difficult and is always making me do all the running."

He pulled out an oval shaped diamond ring with a classic gold band and held it before her.

"Caroline Elizabeth Forbes, will you do me the honor of removing that horrid ring Stefan Salvatore gave you?"

The blonde glared at him and raised her eyebrows, daring him to continue with his insults instead of asking the question she didn't know she'd been longing to hear from him.

Klaus laughed and gave her a dimpled smile, "What I mean is, Caroline, will you marry me?"

**Author's Note:**

> \- HA! Should I maybe write a sequel to this? I saw another prompt that might go nicely with this one lol
> 
> \- Fun fact: the Montegut House is a real place in New Orleans, and it's actually where Candice Accola/King got married
> 
> \- I imagined Caroline as the type to actually do have a rustic themed wedding and when I googled Candice's wedding, it had that vibe I was expecting so naturally, I was excited af
> 
> \- I stopped watching TVD sometime during that episode where The Grill exploded and I think Damon died? I tried getting back into it but things just got weird. Like, they actually tried marrying Caroline off to Alaric? UMM EW.
> 
> \- I hope you guys like it! Don't forget to leave a review and kudos :)
> 
> xoxo


End file.
